My whacked up world
by Minty Lies
Summary: Just a typical day for me. Damn. For kim. Warning YAOI, BONDAGE, DIRTY HOT MAN SEX in second chapter
1. Chapter 1

me no owny nuttin

My name is Roxas, I'm not telling you my last name. Why? Well because all I know you could be creepy stalker. But that wouldn't surprise if you were. Why? Well you see my life is extremely fucked up. Like once this guy kidnaped me, took me to his house, then asked me to play god damn VIDEO GAMES WITH HIM!! I don't know maybe I naturally draw crazy people in. Well I guess I can't always's say that's a bad thing, I did meet my best friend Axel that way, and no I'm not saying he's crazy, I'm just saying he's crazily gay. So this is the story of how my best friend kidnaped, tied me to a bed and well, you'll see.

So it was an ordinary day, school, homework, and Tai-Kwon-Doe classes. Except today my Sensei thought it would be funny for me to be my classmate punching bag for today. Well I always's did suspect that guy hated me. Well know after going to hell and back, all I wanted was go to my house , maybe take a shower then go to bed. To bad that wasn't going to happen. The last thing I remember was walking into my house seeing my sister then everything going dark.

When I woke up I was in what felt to be a bath, what caught my attention next was that I was in a very, very, VERY large bath tub. Almost like a large hot spring. But that couldn't be it could it? Sadly I was to comfortable to open my damn eye's. Their's only one hot spring tha I knew of in town, the Dew grass inn and spa. Hey that reminds me, Axel works there. Wait are those footsteps I hear, are they coming closer? Finally opening my eyes for the first time since waking up I see I actually am in the hot spring. Then the door slowly opens with a horror movie creek.. I then see who it is. I try to move to ask the person what's going, on that's when I notice I can't move my hands that are by my sides, I'm handcuffed. Oh Shit.

"My, my Roxas you don't seem to please about this . Now do you," damn that man what they hell is his problem what does he think he'll accomplish with this.

"Axel," I slowly ground out, it was like talking to a naughty child, "Axel untie me this instant or else."

"Now, now dear friend if I did that I wouldn't be able to do what I want to do. So is it true about what happened at your training?"

"You mean being ganged up on? Well Yeah, but honestly what does that have to do with anything ?"

"Well you seem to forget that I'm a licenced masseuse. So I'm going to relax you then give the ultimate pleasure."

He slowly made his way around the edge of the spring towards me. Okay I think if I bolt when he unlocks me, wait no that won't work. . . I'm naked, and he's gay, and faster, and stronger. He did say something about ultimate pleasu . . . on no. Then hands touch my shoulders, and their not mine. I feel something warm and slippery sliding over my shoulders then a soft kneading motion begins. Rubbing lotion. It creates a chilly feeling. But weirdly it relaxes me. I feel Axel pushing things in my neck and back. It feels GREAT!! (Seriously it did. What!! i'm not sacrastic all the time...assholes.)

I feel my self slowly relaxing. I don't even feel him undo my bonds. Yet I do feel him pick me up in one arm and slowly start to walk out of the room. You ask why I didn't struggle, well I was half asleep from the wonderful feelings ghosting over my skin. Yes apparently he has very strong muscles. I'm guessing it was after hours at the inn so of course nobody saw my naked ass being carried around. Damn. I feel him pause at a door, although he hasn't stopped massaging my body since he started, he paused for a nano second and that's all it took for me to kick my way out of his grasp and run like HELL!! Of course completely forgetting my nudity.

I was so damn proud of myself from getting as far way from as I did I didn't see the figure. All of a sudden I was tackled to the ground and pinned down.

"Goddamit lemmego asshole, lemmego!" I screamed at my assalant.

"Why brother dearest brother how could you use such profanity in my presence?" My attacker asked in a faked innocence.

"Sister?" I stutter out. Well damn now I'm flabbergasted. And that's where I stop for now. What a guy can't get tired? Well fuck you to asshole. Hey don't walk away from me!!

**Okay this is where the authoress steps in to calm them down. I'm sorry it seems I can't seem to calm Roxas down. So I guess we'll have to wait for a latter time for are dear boytoy to finish his tale latter. Until then, dream sweet wet dreams dear children. (Hint: more review faster updates!!) **


	2. Chapter 2

1So did I ever mention my sister owns her own shop? Well now that I think about it my sister was the last person I saw so I guess she must be in cahoots with Axel.

"Sis what are you doing here and why aren't you helping me," I just saw an evil grin spread across her face.

"Dearest little brother your 16 and still a virgin. You have no intents on having sex with a girl and therefor must be gay. You also have an exceedingly hot friends who lusts for you every time you bend down to pick something up," Damn her. Damn her to hell.

"So then what are you doing here." I asked.

"Simple little one. I'm making a delivery to our dear friend Axel over there." Wait oh shit I'm screwed. Then speaking of Axel my sister was suddenly off of me and I was in a rather tight grip by the ginger known as Axel.

"You should really thank your sister Roxas. Without her and her toy shop the fun wouldn't be the same." Yeah that's right my sis is a major perv. and has her own sex toy shop. I could only imagine what she and Axel had in plan for me. "Oh no look at what you've down your all dirty again from running around looks like will have to take another bath." And with that a cloth was put over my face and I passed out.

Once again I was in a very comfortable bath with my arms tied up. I groaned and struggled against the soft cloths that bound me.

"Now, now Roxxy calm down," I heard Axel muttered and I opened my eyes and saw him naked, wet, naked and right in front of me. Oh and did I mention he was NAKED!!! I had to will myself not to have a nosebleed as my eyes scanned over his strong muscular chest and his thick succulent neck and wait what am I thinking? My eyes quickly snapped to his and I saw him smirk.

"Aww Roxxy now you've got the cutest little blush on your face. My little baby thinks I'm a stud," and with that he kissed me. Now a t first I was stunned and then I was pissed and then I was really, really turned on. I suddenly felt a probing object touch my lips and I gasped out in surprise and that's when Axels tongue invaded my mouth. It poked and prodded and he sorta tasted like apples. I couldn't help but moan but I was to shy to do anything else and in all honesty that was my first kiss and I didn't know how to kiss.

Then I felt something else probing me. Under the water and between my legs. I was shocked and I snapped out of my daze as I started to struggle. "Calm down Roxas don't be afraid, trust me it'll feel really good." Then that's when Axel slowly started to stroke me. He did this thing where he would stroke my length then rub the head. My face got really hot and tears of pleasure fogged my eyes. "Ku, ku, ku now for the fun part," and with those words Axel started rubbing his finger over my whole. It was a wonderful feeling and I could only toss my head back and moan from the onslaught of pleasure that over came my body. Until that finger entered me. It was the most horrible feeling I've ever felt. I screamed and thrashed around. "Damn Roxas you can't even take my index finger, I never knew you were this much of a tight ass," Axel chuckled at me.

"F-F-Fuck you A-Axel," A stuttered through clenched jaws.

"Well I hoped to be able to fuck you tonight but it looks like I might have to stretch for a day or two until your loose enough. Oh well this vacation was really planned for you," He started kissing me again and started rubbing my limp cock again in a renewed vigor. It took me awhile to get used to the finger up my ass but after a while it started to feel really, really good. Like panting, swearing and thrashing good. Then all of a sudden the finger left me and imoaned at the lose. Then something bigger replaced and a whimpered in pain.

"Shush Roxxy it's only a tiny vibrator."

"The hell it is it feels huge."

"It's 3 inches long and barely an inch tick," He sighed, "Looks like we got a lot of work to do." with that said he did everything and I mean everything he could do to me and that was a lot. I t started with another long prolonged sweet kiss and twists and tugs on my nipples. He left my lips to kiss and suck in my neck. He nibbled slightly on my collarbone and then left me a large hickey right underneath my ear. He then trailed slowly over my neck and started to like and nibble on my chest. I felt a hand tug on my ultra sensitive dick as I moaned a slowly felt the pain in my bottom ease away. That's when I felt it a delicious sensation. Axel had dunked underwater and started sucking on my cock.

"AAAXXXEEELLL," I moaned out in pure bliss the pain long forgotten. I'd almost for gotten about the vibrator until Axel flipped it on. I screamed and yelled as Axel sucked on me and as the vibrator did it's magic on me and vibrated dead on my prostate. Axel only came up periodically to gulp in breath or kiss me. Oh and did I mention that he was on the swim team? Yeah I know. So anyway as my climaxed peaked higher and higher until I finally came right in Axel's mouth. I gulped down air as Axel slowly surfaced.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Know baby I think you enjoyed that," I could only nod my head in response to Axel. He chuckled and unbound me as he slowly picked me up and carried me to a luxurious suite. He laid me on the bed carefully and removed the vibrator. I rolled onto my side and finally got a clear look at Axel as he fished around the room for towels. What I saw made me pale. Axel was huge!!! At least nine no what ten inches of pure man hood!! "Well, well looks like Roxxy likes little Axel. Would like to meet him," I nodded my head. I'd never seen another mans cock before and I wanted to suck on it. Make it my personal lollipop. He sashayed over to me with his cock. When he was in reach I yanked him under me and I climbed on top. "Woah their little take it ea-," I cut off his annoying sounds as I kissed him. Kept him very distracted with my tongue as I slyly undid the casings on the pillows. I moaned lowly and before Axel could react I had his hands bound to the head board. I gave him a cool smile and before he could say anything I ripped another case off and gaged him.

"Now Axel it's my turn to have some fun," I gave a wicked grin and slowly leaned down and......

R Okay I'm tired. That's right I can stop cause because I'm Roxas and telling this story makes me horny and it's really embarrassing to tell this to a girl with a nosebleed

M Authoress passed out from blood lose with her fingers still going.

R Sigh yanks the fangirl off the chair and drags her to her room. Stops turns and gives the finger to you all, smirks dumps the girls off and goes of to wherever characters go to masturbate.

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

1"Now Axel it's my turn to have some fun," I gave a wicked grin and slowly leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I'm hungry." He stared at me like I had just grown another one of my sexy heads on my neck. I mumbled something through the pillow case and jerked his head to the right. I glanced over and on the dresser I say sever silver lids with lids on them. I gave Axel a funny look and went over to see what it was. Hopefully food. You wouldn't know this by looking at me but I ate like a hog. Blame it on my vegetarian life style but with out the meat I was never full for long.

Anyway though I lifted the lids and was shocked and turned on at what I saw. Ice cream, cherries, various other fruits, whipped cream, sauces like chocolate and caramel and much, much more. I was in sweet, sweet heaven(Pun intended).

Suddenly I was struck by another idea. I calmly turned around and leaned against the chest. I studied Axel closely, thinking about something very, very naughty and wicked. Then on a whim I walked over to the bed, temporarily abandoning the sweets and kneeled down. I saw Axel staring at me as I raised the sheet and looked under the bed. A quick scan proved me to be right. I had found his sex toy stash.

I pulled out a large open cardboard box and looked inside. Now let me explain something. I have a computer at home, so I'm not as innocent as you think. Yeah I'm a virgin but my brain isn't and don't forget about my sisters occupation. So I knew exactly what everything was in the box and how to work it. If someone asked me to describe Axel in one word by the contents of this box I would say . . . kinky.

My sister had supplied him good. I'm talking he had a mini store here. He had anal beads, vibrators (3 dif. Colors), dildos, cock rings, nipple clamps, lube in all types of scents and what topped it all off was a tiny receipt I found in the bottom. It was from _Kinky_ a well known gay lingerie and costume store. I smirked and glanced over at Axel. He was wriggling in his bindings and getting no where fast.

"No, no Axel that's a bad boy," I had a wicked plan now formed in my head, "good boys obey their master. While bad boys are punished." I was totally getting into the idea of sexy role playing fore play that was part of my plan. Going on another whim I had about Axel I walked over to the walk in closet. Remember this was a large health spa were people came and stayed for days in. So yeah that's why the rooms were so nice and a lot like a hotel. Any way I opened the closet doors and saw costumes of all kinds. Damn Axel is predictable. There were school girl uniforms, kitty and dog outfits, cops and hooker ones, but only one was perfect for my grand master plan of sexiness. So I turned around and winked at Axel as I shut the door. I quietly changed in the dark as I perfected my lasts bits of my plan.

Now I'm quite sure you all want to know what my plan was right? Well I don't mean to toot my own horn but it was fucking awesome. A little payback for the kidnaping. I was going to make Axel so horny, keep him on the edge of cumming and never letting him climax. I figured it would last until he got lose or we had to leave. Remember we only have this place for three days.

So I opened the doors and I was shocked. What don't tell me you've never seen yourself so sexy it's stunning? You poor, poor thing. It's sad that you can't be me . Wait I heard that I'm so not egotistic. Fuck you asshole, now shut up and let me finish telling you me story. Jackass. Any way I finally saw myself in the light. My choice was perfect, I was wearing leather pants that stopped ant my lower hip and had a studded belt. No shoes and no shirt just the pants and a little surprise underneath. I looked over at Axel and saw him trying to once again try and break his bonds. Ain't gonna happen bub, I was a boy scout when I was little. Quickly picking up the tray's with the food on it I walked over to Axel and sat on the side of the bed.

"Axel what did I say. Now I guess I'll just have to punish you," I gave a wicked grin as I sat the trays down on the night stand and picked up the box with the toys. I looked for a few seconds and finally found what I was looking for, a small piece of plastic and a small controller. I laid them down on the bed and straddled the still naked Axel. I chuckled evilly as I started liking his neck and nipples. I heard him give a low moan. I slowly started liking my way down his chest until I could fully enjoy his nipples. I bite down hard on one ans stroked and pulled on the other. I felt the nipples harden as I continued my ministrations. As I switched the nipples I glanced up at Axel and saw him breathing hard and still straining against his bonds. He had a light blush dusted across his cheeks and I smirked as I released hi nipples.

I made my way down to his stomach and liked at his navel. Then finally mad it to my destination. His large cock was standing straight up as I began to lightly like at the tip. I gently took the tip into my mouth and sucked hard. I heard a rather loud muffled moan as Axel had arched into the air and tossed his head back. I quickly started deep throating him faster and faster. I trailed my tongue down until I got to his sack and started sucking on one of his balls like in the pornos. my sis had made me watch. I could feel start to tighten as I released him and continued to stroke him with my hand.

"Now it's time for your punishment Axel," I felt his dick tighten even more as I quickly reached for the item on the bed and place it around his dick, quickly stopping his climax. He started to mumble around his gag and gave me an angered look. I smiled sweetly at him and decided to go ahead a move on to step three of my plan. I got off the bed and took off my pants and what Axel saw probably confused him a lot. Gone was the mean Roxas conquer and then had been replaced with quite shy Roxxy it sky blue frilly panties. I had gotten him horny now it was time to make him go crazy. I smiled at him and blushed slightly.

"Axel I'm hungry," I gave him a large puppy dog stare and a pout, "I guess I've got fix this myself." I reached for the food and grabbed the whipped cream. I gave him a big sweet innocent smile as I straddled him again. I started humming a song as I slowly rocked back and forth on his cock and started coating him in cream. I placed the half empty can on the dresser once I was happy with his coated torso. Then I grabbed th chocolate sauce. I started pouring it all over him. I moaned lowly at the sight of my giant Sunday. I have a confession to make, I have a giant sweet tooth and what's sweeter then a bound and gagged Axel? I then picked up to cherries placed them over his nipples. I leaned back still rocking back and forth and looked at my work. My mouth drooled at the sight off him displayed in front of me. Then I began to work. I started at the bottom of his stomach as slowly worked my way up. Making sure not to miss a drop of anything. Axel moaned and occasionally shifted as I felt his stiff cock underneath my butt. I continued cleaning Axel off I reached over a picked up the small controller and set it on low. The cock ring slowly started vo vibrate.

I hate the cherries as Axel started thrashing about. I have to admit though him rubbing against my hole and the slight vibrations were starting to get me hard. I finished cleaning Axel off and leaned back. I looked at his glazed eyes and pushed a button on the controller that made the vibrations intensify. Axel and I moaned simultaneously as I tossed my head back and started panting slightly. I reached slowly down my own body stopping only to tweak my nipples as I started playing with my own cock. I saw Axel watching and that only made me want to continue. So I released my dick from the soft panties as I continued stroking myself and watching Axel. Finally I couldn't stand it and removed his gag and started kissing him for all I was worth. He dominated me in the kiss as a tongues rolled together in a timeless dance. I suddenly felt my climax peaking as I broke the kiss and tossed my head back and moaned as I came all over Axel.

I looked down at him to still see him thrashing about and begging me for release. I decided to do just that I had succeeded in making him crazy so I decided to take pity on him. I reached on and grabbed the whipped cream again and proceeded to cover his cock in the sweet substance. I topped it off with a cherry on top. I heard him moan as I started sucking and slurping on the sweet and salty treat. I cranked up the ring to as high as it would go and then started my own humming up again. I waited until the last possible second to yank the cock ring off and ad I did Axel came, all over my face and chest.

I used my finger and tongue to clean me and Axel off. Then I rolled to my side not caring about what Axel was doing then and fell asleep. I awoke some time during the night to feel arms wrapped around me. It felt nice and warm until I realized that said arms should have been tied up at this moment.

"Ku, ku, ku Roxxy you really thought you keep tied up that long," I rolled over and saw a rather unbound Axel giving me a funny look. That's when I realized I was bound once again but this time my arms and legs were bound and I was spread eagle style. Oh shit. "Now Roxas it time for me to make you ass mine and with that he pounced on me.

Roxas Well that's it for now, I've got to go masturbate and ditch this chick here so until next time FUCK YOU!!!! With love Roxxy

TBC

More reviews the sooner the chap gets up!!!


	4. Not a chapter but read anyway

1 Okay I'm really sorry. Somehow I managed to get pneumonia and I'm really sick. I finally was able to conjure up the strength to type this out. So sorry to all the people who like reading my crappy writing. I asked a friend of mine to try and help me out but the only thing she accomplished was replying to a few reviews and possible scaring another author with her slightly stalkerish message. So if anybody knows an author that goes by the name Cannibal-Corps totally apologize for me and I don't know, tell me and I'll work you into the story or something. Like side character at the last chapter or maybe in the sequel I'm thinking about. So just be patient and hope these steroids don't give me a fucking beard. So as soon as I get better Roxas and Axel will have lots and lots of sex and other stuff.

Be back soon

Minty


	5. Chapter 5

1It started first with him at my neck. After establishing that when he bite me below my ear I turned into a horny slut then did he finally start to slow down a bit. He slowly started licking underneath my ears and then along my jaw and thin nibbling on my collar bone. If it wasn't for the fact that I was a virgin and also not a masochist I would be screaming at him to take me, but with a small dose of reality knowing that he would be going inside of me with that, that thing of his really made me nervous and he noticed.

"It's okay babe. Trust me I've thought this over and know have the perfect fuck plan." So after he said that he reached down and picked something out of his toy box. It looked like anal beads with these tube thingys sticking out of the largest one. They weren't that big either. The smallest one being pea sized and the biggest one being about the size of a quarter. I could handle these. Hopefully.

Axel slowly started liking down my chest until he got to my cock. He ran his tongue over the top off it as he brought his hand to the base of it and slowly started stroking me. I moaned and thrashed about still tied to the bed. He slowly started sucking on my entire head as he rubbed his finger over my opening. He stopped sucking on my head and slowly trailed his tongue over my shaft and all the way down to my opening. He slowly circled it with his tongue and tried to push it in. Finally he was able to get his pinkie in and gently opened me up. I was moaning from a hand job he was still giving me and the slight sting of his entrance. I saw how patient he was being and it touched me.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered out as he continued rubbing me and occasionally lightly twisting my cock and pinching my tip. I started thinking to myself. _Why is he trying so hard? Is he just trying to get a really good fuck? Am I just a fuck. Does he even love me. What if he gets fed up with me and just decides to rape me? Then he leaves me after he's down breaking me! _Call me a pussy but I've always harbored secret affections for this guy and who knows I could love him to. I t was a really scary thought him leaving me. So scary that I felt a tiny tar escape my eye as my brain blocked out the pleasure I was feeling and my dick slightly wilted.

"Roxas what's the matter baby," I saw Axels green eyes fill with concern as I turned my head to the side not being able to look at him. "Roxxy what's wrong," he gripped my chin and turned my head towards him but I clamped my eyes shut and a few more tears fell out. He gently kissed them away. I finally looked at him and saw an emotion in his eyes I didn't have a name for. He gently pressed his lips to mine as he sweetly kissed me. "Roxxy don't cry. My love I can't stand seeing you cry." Wait did he just say my love? Does that mean that he loves me to? "Yes Roxas I do love you. Do you love me."

I looked at him and he looked at me then I jerked my head up and kissed him. "Yes Axel I do, I do love you." Then I saw him give me a funny smile. "Axel what are you planning," I asked already concerned for my sanity.

"You'll see babe, you'll see," and with that he continued from were he left off and once again turned me into a slutty, wanton whore. Then I felt something cold enter me. I looked down and saw the first two beads enter me. Then Axel turned them on, and when he did that OMIGOD the little fuckers vibrated. Damn I had no idea, but hey that's my kinky bastard Axel for ya'.

In the time that it took me to wake up I hadn't notice a few things, like a few candles burning. Well in my passion soaked mind I didn't realize these minute details but Im telling you this for your sake. See as I the beads were slowly stretching me and Axel slowly fisting me to keep me occupied I failed to realize what was going on. Until Axel poured the contents of the candle onto my chest. I snapped my eyes opened and looked at him. I was shocked, the melted candle all over me wasn't really a candle. Instead of wax in was made out of this oil. I t smelt really good to.

"S'kay Roxxy, it's a gift from you sis. Its called a lust candle. It's used for massages and . . . other things," Man I had never been so scared, turned on and horny so much in my life. Actually I think it was the first time that those emotions ever came together. Then Axel slowly started to work in the oil, it didn't burn like wax does when ever you first touch so Axel could immediately began to slowly rub my chest.

He worked his delicious fingers over my body as the beads kept working there magic. With one hand on my thigh slowly kneading it, Axel used his other hand to gently push in a few more. He slowly worked his way down my legs and then to my feet. He released those from the binds and gently started rubbing them. Now Im no chick but I'll vouch for anybody that a foot rub is possibly the most relaxing thing in the world. Right it? Of course Im right and any way I was none the wiser to the little scheme he was a bout to pull.

"Roxxy baby im gonna turn you over kay? I'm gonna start on your back now." When I didn't respond verbally but with a physical nod he gently twisted me around and fix the binds on my hands so that I had a bit more room and so that they weren't crossed.

He started with the back of my neck. He made small circles and rubbed out any knots. He took his time going down my back, stopping for the occasional kiss or lick. Then he got to my ass. Of course I couldn't see anything behind me, but I did find out what the other tube was for. He slipped the last beads in and cranked up the vibrations all the way. Then I felt something cold inside of the beads and inside of me. It was a liquid and immediately it went out a tiny hole in the first bead and started to seep out. Then as soon as it touched me I was on fire. Now let me explain this a bit. The first bead had been right next to my prostate, so when the liquid first got out that's were it went.

My brain turned into a pile of pleasurable mush as the liquid started to be absorb. Every nerve ending and fiber of my body was alive and aching to be touched. Of course Axel couldn't just let that happen. NO!!!!! (please for the love of my sanity note the sarcasm!!!! Authoress looks at Roxas funny . 0.o)He did unbind me though, feh it's a start. So any way he laid on his side with me cradled in the crook of his left arm as he gently drags his fingers across my chest and stomach and down my thighs. All the while avoiding my nipples and cock. I moaned and thrashed my head, my limbs to heavy to move and not being able to talk was driving me crazy. Every time he touched me it just fueled the smoldering heat in my belly.

He slowly leaned down to blow on my erect nipple causing me to yelp and moan and thrash my head like some kind of wanton whore. He slowly began to kiss me. He licked my lips and slowly entered my mouth. God I was liking the soft sweet gentle love making but what I really needed was some hard ass fucking or I was gonna die!!!!! He began to lick and trace the lines and ridges in my mouth. Then he goes for it he, grabs my cock and makes light teasing motions on it.

"F-F-Fuck A-Axel. Fuck me a-already," damn it took about all the control I could muster up to be able to say this so if he didn't heed my words I don't know what I would have done.

"Sure babe, why didn't you say something sooner," and then he reached and grabbed all the pillows he could and placed them around my head and then it got steamy.

One by one he pulled the beads out making soft popping sounds every time. Then he gently ran his fingers across my opening and then he placed his cock next to me. He rubbed the head of it against my opening teasingly.

"Roxas let me tell you a little secret," damn him why was he stalling, "I've been going so slowly so that I wouldn't have to worry about this and then with one hard thrust he was in me. Holy fuck balls people, you have no idea how good it was. God the way he stretched me and slammed against that spot of mine it was heavenly. He bite my neck and sped up. I heard the slight banging on the wall from the bed and my head cradled between the pillows.

My body tingling all over while waves of pleasure washed over me in a timeless ocean.

What? It's the best I could come up with. Well sorry for being poetic, jackass. Any who so beads, ass fucking what else was there? Oh wait now I remember. James and Tevis. Two vibrators that Axel tapped to my nipples.

Oh my god people you have to by them they are fucking fantastic. Now hear this, Axel is a fucking animal in bed. He rammed into me over and over again, my eyes rolled back in my head and all I could do was, pant, moan and mutter Axels name. Not particularly in that order though. I was like some kind of cat in heat. At some point I believe I even started mewing.

Then it happened. I felt the lava in my lower belly slowly start to spread until finally I came all over Axels hand and my stomach. Then a few thrusts later Axel came deep inside of me thrusting the whole way through.

"H-Holy fucking Christ Axel," I managed to pant out.

"I take that you liked it then," he chuckled. I replied with a nod and cuddled into his chest and fell asleep.

I was the first one to wake up. Sometime after I had fallen asleep Axel had cleaned us up and moved us to a different room. I saw a duffel bag that was opened and I saw my favorite t-shirt in it. I pried my self from Axel and grabbed some things and I headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and I got dressed. I started brushing mt teeth when Axel came in.

"Hello my adorable, sweet, gentle uke," He said as he ruffled my hair. I looked at him in the mirror, my ass really hurt okay and im not I repeat I am no a morning person. I spat and rinsed my mouth. I raised my head up in time to feel Axel wrap his arms around me and lean into kiss.

"Hell no Axel that's nasty, brush your teeth first." What? Do you want to taste someone else's morning breathe? I thought not.

"Okay Roxxy," I stepped out into the room in my robe and walked and picked up my clothes and put them on as Axel came out. "Roxas is that what your wearing today." I nod yes and he sighs.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"No, don't get all moppy and whiney ass on me now. What is it."

"Well, I kinda wanted you to wear one of your costumes out today."

"Hell fucking no."

"Aww come on baby."

"No." I walk into the bath room and start to brush my hair. He walks in behind me and gives me the puppy dog eyes. "God Axel how did I even end up being the uke?"

"Like this." He flipped me around and I came face to face with his naked chest and I looked up and he captures me in a heated kiss. He then runs his hand down to me crotch and gently massages it. I moan and lean in more and he pulls away.

"Axel?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

Did you brush your teeth yet?"

"Ummmm maybe."

"Eww for gods sake Axel that's nasty EWWWWWW!!!!!

THE END

Okay sorry it took me forevah to finsih this. Just so you know you can blame my doc. Turns out I don't have pneumonia I have Cancer. Don't worry its small and im going to have a surgery to get rid of it so I'm not dead for all of you who asked. Im alive and kicking so you know the drill r&r and im thinking of a sequel. So give me your input!

Love Minty-chan =^.^=


End file.
